Engines, such as internal combustion engines may be subjected to various tests and quality verifications, such as leak tests, hot tests, and cold tests as part of the manufacturing process. In one example, an internal combustion engine may be subjected to a cold test, in which the engine is severally coupled to a testing machine that rotates the crankshaft of the engine and detects various responses of the engine to the crankshaft rotation. An adapter assembly including one or more engagement assemblies may be used to couple the engine to the testing machine and may simulate a torque converter coupled to the engine. The adapter assemblies may be re-used on multiple engines and, and the engagement assemblies of the adapter assemblies may undergo multiple cycles of being coupled to and de-coupled from internal combustion engines. Over multiple cycles, the engagement assemblies and other components of the adapter assemblies may fatigue and fail, which may result in process downtime and scrapped parts, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, alternative adapter assemblies including engagement assemblies are desired.